ne pleure pas
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles :: 1ère vignette : une des premières leçons qu'apprend un jeune ninja, c'est qu'il ne doit jamais pleurer. 2e: armes et piques à cheveux font elles bon ménage ? 3e: le temps qui a passé. MàJ, 4e: son premier masque. ::Zabu/Haku::
1. ne pleure pas

**Titre :** Ne pleure pas  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnages**/Couple : Momochi Zabuza, Haku  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "Ne pleure pas"  
Pour Daphbpl  
250 mots

peut être pris comme shotacon ou simple paternalisme ou de la manière dont vous préférez voir leur relation, c'est pas clairement décidé... je m'inquiète plus de savoir si je n'ai pas fait un Zabuza trop émotionnel, à vrai dire.

oOo

Une des premières leçons qu'apprend un jeune ninja, c'est qu'il ne doit pas pleurer. Après que ses parents soient… morts, et qu'il se soit retrouvé absolument seul au monde, Haku avait pleuré beaucoup et souvent. Jusqu'à rapidement arriver à saturation d'émotions, tomber dans la résignation et oublier finalement comment pleurer.

Quelques jours après que Zabuza l'ait ramassé, il se rappela brusquement ce qu'étaient la peur et le chagrin : si cet homme était brusquement apparu devant lui, peut-être qu'il pouvait aussi bien disparaître sans prévenir et le laisser de nouveau seul, sans plus personne pour savoir qu'il existait.

Zabuza l'avait fait taire, assez brusquement. Et lui avait expliqué que les larmes sont un signe de faiblesse, que comme toutes les marques d'émotions, elles sont dangereuses, que les ennemis peuvent s'en servir. Haku n'osa pas demander si jamais, il se montrait faible, son mentor l'abandonnerait. Il ne pleura plus.

Zabuza posa une main étonnamment douce sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Après un instant d'hésitation, il lui caressa les cheveux, pour le récompenser d'être un élève obéissant, ou pour le rassurer. Mais en définitive, il n'osa pas ajouter que surtout, les larmes sont dangereuses parce qu'elles blessent son équipier.  
_Ne pleure pas Haku. Sinon ça fait mal, là, _pensa-t-il en esquissant un geste vers son cœur. Et c'était une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser. Ça ne devait jamais arriver.


	2. piques à cheveux

**Titre : **aiguilles  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple :** Momochi Zabuza, Haku  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** toujours Kishimoto Masashi.

**Thème :** 31 jours, "piques à cheveux" (18 juillet) ; fic arrivée première au vote de juillet. (j'en suis très flattée, mais quand même, une ficlet de même pas 400 mots, ça me fait bizarre de la voir classée si haut... les vacances d'été ont des effets bizarres parfois, on dirait.)

oOo

Quand Zabuza l'a ramassé, petit tas de misère abandonné au bord de la vie, les cheveux de Haku formaient une masse sombre et emmêlée cachant un petit visage sale et de grands yeux tristes. Depuis, ses yeux ont trouvé un nouvel éclat, et il prend soin de son apparence, comme une arme chérie qu'on polit avec attention.  
Quand il s'entraîne au taijutsu et aux armes de jet, ses longues mèches viennent, selon ses mouvements, fouetter le visage et cacher le visage du jeune garçon. Cela peut présenter une gêne sérieuse, juge Zabuza, et en combat au corps-à-corps, être en plus une prise facile pour un ennemi. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre ça.

Une main puissante posée sur son épaule intime à Haku de rester immobile. Dans son dos, Zabuza rassemble la chevelure entre ses mains. L'enfant retient son souffle et s'interdit de frémir.  
Il suffirait d'un seul coup de kunai pour tout trancher net. Ça serait si rapide… mais Haku, au fond de lui, ne veut pas. Dans sa vie d'avant, sa mère voulait qu'il les laisse pousser, pour respecter une tradition, ou juste parce qu'elle trouvait son fils joli ainsi, il ne sait pas bien, mais qu'importe… et puis, si son maître les coupe, ça le privera de sentir à nouveau ses doigts les peigner, ainsi.

Mais il n'en sera pas question, finalement ; certaines armes sont faites pour être exhibées autant que pour tuer. Pour Zabuza, il est inutile de sacrifier les longs cheveux de sa pupille. Au contraire, son apparence délicate leur sera même sans doute utile plus tard. Il continuera à les porter longs.  
Il les roule serré, en chignon, et pour les faire tenir, y pique deux senbon en croix.  
« Il faudra te trouver des épingles à cheveux dignes de ce nom, » observe-t-il.

En attendant, il tire de nouvelles aiguilles et entreprend d'enseigner à Haku l'art de ces armes d'apparence si dérisoire, quels points du corps viser précisément pour tuer à coup sûr, de manière propre, nette et immédiate, quels autres planter pour assurer une douleur intense tant que l'aiguille y restera fichée et même encore longtemps après, lesquels encore immobiliseront un adversaire sans lui faire de mal.  
S'il apprend toujours diligemment ce que Zabuza lui enseigne, ce jour-là, peut-être porté par l'émotion ressentie, peut-être séduit par l'usage non létal des senbon, Haku montre encore plus d'enthousiasme.


	3. dix ans

**Titre :** dix ans  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple :** Momochi Zabuza, Haku  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi

**Thème :** 31 jours, "dix ans plus tard" (30 août)  
480 mots

oOo

Haku a bien grandi depuis le jour où Zabuza l'a ramassé. Il ne reste plus grand' chose de l'enfant d'autrefois dans le bel adolescent qui l'accompagne désormais.  
Au jour de leur rencontre, le petit garçon avait les cheveux longs, sales et emmêlés, les yeux morts et à peine plus que la peau sur les os. Et du fond de sa misère, il avait encore le culot de faire remarquer à Zabuza qu'il avait le regard aussi triste et perdu que lui-même.  
Ce jour-là, Haku lui a juré fidélité. Sans concession. Il serait la plus efficace des armes, pour toujours. Ça lui donnerait une raison d'être. Jusqu'ici, il a tenu parole. Quoi que Zabuza lui ait appris, quoi qu'il ait exigé de lui, quels que soient les ordres donnés, il a toujours obéi sans jamais discuter.  
Zabuza l'a pourtant vu souffrir de devoir tuer certaines cibles, parfois lier connaissance avec des personnes oubliées ou mortes le lendemain et continuer malgré tout sa route, sans poser de question ni protester.

Mais depuis cette époque, une décade a passé. Haku a pris de la stature et de l'assurance ; il est devenu un shinobi accompli, il a maîtrisé toutes les techniques de Zabuza en un temps record, même les secrets enseignés par l'ANBU de Kiri. Et à côté de ça, il a également développé, en autodidacte, les capacités uniques offertes par une ligné dont il ne sait pour dire rien. Ce jeune garçon est décidément un prodige. Depuis dix ans qu'il le sert, jamais il n'a failli.  
Il n'est pas encore exactement un homme, en âge, même s'il en vaut déjà plusieurs en habileté. Mais il en sera bientôt un, réalise Zabuza. Il lui arrive déjà aux épaules, sa voix se fait plus profonde, sa carrure plus large. Physiquement, constate-t-il, il est déjà adulte ; il lui reste juste à s'étoffer encore un peu.  
Et même si son comportement reste inchangé, toujours aussi docile que l'enfant perdu des premiers jours, tout à coup, Zabuza commence à se demander si bientôt, Haku ne réalisera sa vraie force et décidera alors de rompre un serment vieux de dix ans pour le quitter et aller vivre sa propre vie. Mais il écarte bien vite ces pensées ; tant qu'il a un but à accomplir, le jeune garçon n'en ayant pour lui-même aucun autre, il restera à ses côtés en arme fidèle.

Cependant il sera bientôt temps pour lui de retourner à Kirigakure et accomplir sa vengeance. Juste le temps de réunir assez de fond, compléter encore une ou deux missions pour des industriels véreux comme ce Gatō, et ils iront. Leur dernière mission en temps qu'outils, ensuite ils prendront Kiri. Alors il sera libre.  
Et il craint, parfois, ce qui arrivera ensuite, ce que Haku fera à ce moment-là, s'il acceptera de continuer à le servir encore et toujours, ou s'il voudra à son tour se libérer de son emprise.


	4. masque

résurrection du recueil, quatre ans après ! wouuuh !

* * *

**Titre : **pour faire semblant  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple : **Momochi Zabuza, Haku  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** masque  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

La route qui les éloigne du lieu de leur dernier assassinat et les mène là où Zabuza pense trouver facilement une nouvelle mission, passe par des endroits paisibles où Haku n'imaginerait pas un seul instant devoir faire couler le sang.

Ils s'arrêtent un soir dans un village joyeusement vivant, où un festival bat son plein.  
Pour un soir, Haku paraît se laisser gagner par l'ambiance festive, cesser d'être juste une arme et faire semblant d'être un petit garçon normal se promenant avec son père.  
Si l'enfant rit et qu'un adulte le suit d'un regard attentif, personne ne pensera à remarquer qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas, que malgré son allure trop sérieuse et peut-être déjà usée Zabuza est encore bien jeune, trop pour être le père du petit – c'est en traversant silencieusement la foule ou en contournant la fête sans s'y mêler qu'ils paraîtraient suspects.

En doublant une échoppe de masques de fête, Zabuza hésite une fraction de seconde puis entraîne Haku encore un peu plus loin. Il préfère d'abord lui offrir une friandise.  
Confusément, il se dit que c'est là une conduite normale dans ce genre de circonstance, ce qu'il y a à faire pour garder son camouflage anodin.

En se penchant pour la lui donner, il souffle,  
« Tu te souviens des Hunters-nin ? si nous en croisons à nouveau, au lieu de simplement les tuer sur place, il faudra que tu en élimines un et lui prennes son uniforme.  
- Bien. »  
Douceur et ordre sont acceptés avec un seul sourire.


End file.
